


Treasures of the Past

by Forces_06



Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, I'm back at my bullshit everyone, Percy and Arthur are implied, Wrote most of these parts sleep deprived, so be warned yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: A museum, they were called to a museum to be interviewed at all places.Surprisingly, they feel comfortable given the place's generally medieval atmosphere.Two queens however, find more than just historical artifacts.
Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Treasures of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Started this around June-ish I think, so after staying up until 2 am for a few days, I managed to finish this.

The Queens were invited to do an interview for the show in an antique museum. It might seem like an odd place of choice for the ordinary observer, but for the ex-wives? They felt right at home.  
  
The medieval structure of the building from the outside settled them a bit, finally something in this century feels familiar to them. The crisscross design of the window shutters, the intricate carvings on the wood works hung around the walls, and the fleur de lis scattering on the ceilings along with a hanging chandelier.  
  
The moment the interview concluded, the Six were given free reign to explore the unique museum.  
  
"Anyone want to see the jewels housed in this place with me?" Anna announced once they convened at the main hall.  
  
One would think Katherine Howard would hop on board with her best friend's idea; along with Boleyn, the two are known to be mischief makers after all.  
  
It was neither of the Beheaded Cousins who agreed, but rather the silver queen.  
  
"Oh, can I Anna?" Jane asked, a bit tentatively.  
  
Cleves gave her a broad grin. "Sure, just make sure to keep up," and with that, the German was off with the third wife hot on her heels.  
  
"Try not to break anything or do something stupid!" Aragon and Boleyn yelled at the two in unison. When they realized this, both did a quick take and stepped away from the other slightly.  
  
Parr chuckled at the interaction, "well, they're off to the jewels, if anyone needs me I'm at the literature section."  
  
"Ooh, Cathy can I come with?" Kit offered up, "I wanna do some reading about the dynasties that came after the Tudors, uh I mean... Us... Technically... I think?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Fifth and sixth left to the opposite direction of the third and fourth.  
  
Which left the two first wives with each other.  
  
"Sooo...." Anne tried breaking the ice, "anything in particular you wanna see 'Lina?" She glanced at the Spaniard who was surveying the floorplan esque map on the adjacent wall.  
  
"Well, Anna and Jane are already at the house jewels, Cathy and Kit are at literature, or library in other words," she lists off, "which leaves us with Artifacts, Tapestries and Weaponry."  
  
Boleyn thought over the remaining sections. "Well, looks like I'll be taking artifacts then- the exhibit not the actual items!" She quickly amended when Catalina shot her a disgruntled look.  
  
"Very well, I'll be going to the weaponry."  
  
"What, so you can see the sword that killed me?"  
  
"Actually, I'm going there just to see if they have some of the weapons used back in the Battle of Flodden, but maybe that too."  
  
"Fine fine," the queen in green rolled her eyes, "1:00 at the entrance is our meeting point after all this yeah?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Nods exchange to each other, first and second parted as well.

* * *

Left, left, right, left then right again.  
  
This is giving her mind a bit of a twister if she's being honest to herself.  
  
Jane watched as her companion tried to figure out the map they have picked up before dispersing from the others. From the way Anna looks at the map, it looks like she's trying to solve a one thousand piece jigsaw puzzle.  
  
The third queen looks around the hall they were currently at for the past few minutes; paintings of some historical men they haven't heard of hung around the walls, white pillars stationed at each corner, and the window in which Anna is currently standing in front of while trying to figure out the map.  
  
Sighing, she walks over to her fellow Queen, "y'know... It wouldn't hurt to ask for some help from someone around here."  
  
The German scoffed, "oh please, I can figure this out. Just give me a few more minutes."  
  
"Anna, we've been at this for the last 15 minutes, it's really alright to ask for some help-"  
  
"I SAID NO SEYMOUR!"  
  
Jane blanched at the sudden aggressive tone her friend took. Even Cleves was startled by her own shout. Looking at the blonde's shocked look, she immediately apologizes.  
  
"Sorry Jane, its just," she rubs a hand at her forehead, eyes shifting at every direction before settling on to Jane's, "whenever I ask for help on something, I just get reminded of what happened back then, the whole 'not being able to understand English' thing y'know? The people always have this tone of _I'm superior than you_ whenever I ask for something."  
  
She sighs, folding up the map, "I may not have understand your language that much back then, but I can sure as hell sense a condescending asshole a mile away."  
  
' _Oh, so that's why she rarely asks for anything in the house,'_ she concluded as she walked closer to the red clad queen, laying a friendly hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Anna, I'm sorry you've gone through that, but I'm sure that people in this century would be much more understandable," she tried to reassure her, "especially given our rather, ahem, _special_ circumstances."  
  
Cleves looks at Jane with a thankful smile, "yeah, you're probably right," she brings out the map again, "sorry for shouting at you, didn't expect I would burst like that."  
  
"Its alright love, now let's see if there's a fellow here willing to point us in the right direction."  
  
Cleves can almost _**feel**_ the proud grin Seymour wore.  
  
"How long have you been planning to make that pun?"  
  
"Long enough Anna, long enough."  
  
And with that, the two set off once more.

* * *

Magenta and sapphire eyes widened at the sight they were met with.  
  
Shelves upon shelves of books, each arranged at a specific field, seem to stretch out until the far corners of the room.  
  
Cathy looks at the younger queen, who is currently still transfixed at the library and its textual treasures, "London to Queen Katherine, are you still with us?" She asks in a light tone.  
  
Kit seem to snap out of that, "huh? Wha?" She finally glances at the blue queen, who has an amused smile on her face, "oh! Sorry, I got distracted cause..." She wordlessly gestured at the sight.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I know how that feels too well."  
  
"You're not wrong there," was her cheeky reply.  
  
The older Catherine simply rolled her eyes at that, and dives in at the collection of knowledge awaiting. Howard was right on her heels.  
  
"Do... Do you think they have books about... Us?" Kit questioned once they were both logged in by the librarian.  
  
Cathy slows down her walk at one of the shelves at the fifth queen's inquiry, "honestly, I would be surprised if they _didn't_ have those," stopping in front of a shelf, she pulls out a book and reads the spine.  
  
"Oh..." Was her response before slumping down a nearby chair.  
  
Tucking the book under her arm, Parr approaches the sunken queen, who was doing a terrible job at pretending to read the book in front of her.  
  
"Anything the matter Kit?"  
  
Glancing back and forth between her and the book, she closed the latter and rests her arms on her lap, chin resting between her hands.  
  
"Its just... Its kind of weird having someone from years to decades to literal _centuries_ after your death write about you, claiming that whatever actions transpired back then were either true or not..."  
  
Parr decided to sit in front of the chair; legs crisscrossed as she took an Indian seat. "What brought this up Kit?"  
  
"Please don't be mad but," she holds her breath before blurting it out, "I've been reading some books about us made by some historians, I know its bad but I'm sorry-"  
  
"Woah, woah, easy down kid. Why'd you read them anyway?"  
  
"I was afraid of asking you guys stuff about our past so I decided to turn to books instead. Unfortunately, they seem to follow the same format."  
  
Parr raised an eyebrow at that, "what format?"  
  
"Introduce us as one of _his_ wives, state what we've done, have the sliver of a background on it, and the rest is just some opinions if they liked us or not."  
  
Parr stayed silent for a moment processing the information as Katherine fiddled with the pink "wedding" band on her ring finger, nervous as to what the writer's reaction would be.  
  
  
Finally, Catherine broke the silence.  
  
"Listen, I know we can't undo what we've done in the past, but just because you've done things back then that. _Wasn't. In. Your. Control._ " She punctuated each word with a clap, "and that some hooligans claim they _know _what happened back then does not define you Kit, okay?"  
  
The teenager stayed silent, but she did stopped fiddling with the ring.  
  
"Besides," she added on, "you can just ask any of us of what we did back then, within reason of course."  
  
Howard gives her a small grin, "thanks Cathy."  
  
"No problem, now let's get to it shall we?"  
  
The fifth queen practically jumped out of her seat, mood being lifted by Parr's reassurances.  
  
"Let's go."

* * *

Instruments, furniture, kitchenware; anything and everything is what she saw.  
  
 _'What was I expecting anyway, this is the artifacts exhibit,'_ she thought.  
  
Anne walks around the area for a while, glancing at item to item, each one dulling her interest for a bit. Rust is already on the majority of them anyway.  
  
Walking to an area full of instruments, she runs her keys on a virginal near her, enjoying the enchanting sounds it produces.  
  
"Queen Anne Boleyn, didn't expect to see you around here yet here we are."  
  
The Boleyn girl tore her gaze from the keys to the woman who stood behind her. Blonde hair in a ponytail, ice blue eyes staring at the green queen. Standing up, she can ascertain she's one of the employees here based on the uniform.  
  
"Anything that catches your fancy, Your Majesty?"  
  
Anne startles at the question as the curator looks at her with a polite smile.  
  
"Uhhh, not much. I'm rather surprised at the amount of items you have managed to preserve." She caresses the near virginal again and then plays the keys; perfect in tune and pitch, she notes.  
  
"You play?" The curator asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that," was her response as she continues to play the keys.  
  
Finishing up a few notes, she wanders around again until something caught her eye. Going over at an area that is brimming with musical contraptions, she carefully pushed away a gramophone and phonograph just to have a clear view of the item.  
  
Lied there is a small, yellow box, almost the size of her hand but what really caught her interest is the crest above it.  
  
A blue lion.  
  
"Um, miss, who did this belong to?" She questioned at the curator who came over.  
  
Anne noticed her face sour at the question for a brief second, but quickly masks it with a neutral expression.  
  
"Oh, **_that_** ," she spat the last word with more force than necessary, "that belong to the Northumberland's actually."  
  
Anne seemed to freeze at the words.  
  
"The Nor...Northumberland's?"  
  
"Yes, and that music box you're holding right there belonged to the Percy family."  
  
Boleyn looked down at the blue lion crest on its lid, god its been _centuries_ since she last seen this insignia.  
  
Without warning, she immediately asked, "how much for it?"  
  
The curator looked surprised at the sudden offer of purchase, "are you sure you want to buy that Your Majesty?"  
  
"Yes, this is also an antique museum is it not?"  
  
"Alright then."  
  
After the transaction, before handing her the purchased music box, the curator asked, "out of all the things here, why this one?"  
  
"It reminds me of something from my time that's all." _More like someone._  
  
"Really? There's a bunch of music boxes sold all 'round y'know? Both on the internet and on the market."  
  
"Eh, I'm more of a traditional person myself."  
  
Shrugging, the person handed her the newly bought music box. Before Anne leaves, she asks the curator one final question. "What's your name by the way?"  
  
"Mary. Mary Attolb."  
  
"Heh, kinda reminds me of my sister's," she remarked with a chuckle, "have a good day Mary."  
  
"And to you as well Anne."  
  
 _'Another variation Mary eh?'_ she thought to herself as she left the exhibit. _'What are the odds of that? Though... She does seem familiar but I can't put my finger on why...'_  
  
What the Boleyn girl didn't notice when she was leaving was the underlying anger inside the other woman, fists clenched unseen from the view of the queen in green whenever the two interacted.

* * *

Catalina was silently waiting for the others. Having arrived at the entrance earlier, she sits at one of the lounges the museum has provided for the visitors.  
  
Looking if anyone's glancing at her way, she brings out the delicate locket she bought.

* * *

>   
>    
>  _How did she ended up discovering it in the Weaponry section you ask? She found it when she was passing through the chests there, surveying it's open contents (the staff of the museum reasoned that leaving the items there feels more authentic); sword, shield, a small axe, a battle mace, and some bits and pieces of armor._   
>    
>  _As she looks deeper into the trove, she spots an item seemingly out of place there. Carefully moving the weapons and parts of the armor away, she brings it out of the chest._   
>    
>  _A long, golden (though its a bit worn from time), chain is what she is graced with her findings. An oval pendant at the end with a familiar coat of arms on it. A burst of nostalgia mixed with bittersweetness presented itself to her as she opened the latch of the pendant._   
>    
>  _Inside is a portrait of Arthur and herself in the other._   
>    
>  _She asks if it truly belonged to the late prince of Wales to the curator at the front desk of that area. They confirmed it with a nod._   
>    
>  _"How much?"_   
>    
>  _"I did not peg you as a person to buy things on a whim honestly"_   
>    
>  _"Nor do I, yet here we are."_

* * *

  
  
Apparently the thing costs around £600 so that took a chunk out of her pocket.  
  
 _'It'_ s _been 500 years since you were gone, yet here I am, clutching to one of the only things that was left of you'_ she flips the locket's pendant over and over, noticing his unique medieval gate-style insignia covering the entire thing.  
  
Her musings with it was cut short as she hears the footsteps of the others.  
  
Standing up and putting her hands behind her back, she addresses the others, "everyone all accounted for?" Out of view, her left hand clutches the locket tighter.  
  
"Anne's still not here yet."  
  
Aragon was about to let out a sigh until the beheaded queen arrived.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, got distracted for a moment there," she nervously scratches her head, "I almost lost track of time because of these," she holds up the paper bag she clutches in her right hand.  
  
"What's in it?" Questioned Anna.  
  
Wordlessly, she opens it up to the queens and inside lays numerous pastries.  
  
"Thought we could have a bit of a snack since we haven't eaten much for breakfast, because y'know," she gestures at the museum.  
  
"That's very sweet of you love," the others sigh, "okay that pun wasn't intended, but the thought still counts."  
  
"Thanks Jane," she smiled at the blonde. "I don't know about you lot but I'm pretty beat."  
  
"Same."  
  
"Here here."  
  
With those being said, the queens left the museum and into a moderately peaceful drive to their shared home.

* * *

As late night falls around London, most people would be asleep by now.  
  
But tonight, two queens lay awake.  
  
One holding a locket with a portrait of a former prince, as the other is toying with a music box that belonged to her former lover.  
  
Both having the same thought.  
  
 _"What would've happened if I stuck by you?"_


End file.
